An Unexpected Love
by DannyRebecca
Summary: when Mokuba's grades start to drop in French he brings his french tutor over to talk to his older brother Seto. after this tutor and Seto have a fight he starts ti fall in love with her. a man comes to his do to report shocking news about Mokuba.
1. Misunderstood

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Miss understood **_

"Mr. Kaiba, your bother would like to speak with you." The secretary said over the intercom. Seto Kaiba pushed the reply button and spoke in his cold as ice voice.

"Send him in Mrs. Lemon." Seto sat for about three minutes when his brother Mokuba stepped in. he smiled at him but Moe looked sad. Seto frowned and stood up. He walked up to his younger brother and sighed.

"What is it Moe?" Mokuba pouted his lip and looked in his brothers eyes. Something was strange. Just then Mokuba's face changed to the biggest smile Seto had ever seen.

"I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Moe shrieked. Seto went white and looked at his happy brother.

"You got a what?" Seto took a seat and tried not to faint. After all he taught his brother. After everything he's done for him, he dare gets a girlfriend? Mokuba's smile faded and he spoke up in no less than a whisper.

"Um… I brought her here." Seto looked at the door and there stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long brown hair and greenish gold eyes. She was wearing a tight pink sweater and a pink mini skirt. Seto realized she must be at least fifteen. He looked at his eleven-year-old brother and sighed.

"Um… I would just like to point out that I am not your brother's girlfriend. I am his French tutor." Seto looked relieved and Mokuba frowned. She looked at Seto and she had a straight face.

"Mokuba, would you mind leaving me and you brother alone? We need to discuss you marks in French." Mokuba nodded and hugged her. He walked out of the room and shut the door. Seto pointed to a chair in front of his desk. She sat and kept her straight face.

"Mr. Kaiba, Your brothers marks in French are land sliding and quickly. His average in his second language is fifty and below. The classes average is seventy. Do you see my point?" Seto looked at her and sat up straight. In his cold voice he replied,

"Yes. And what do you expect me to do about it?" She glanced at him in shock. This was not the first house call she had made, however this was the only one where they were not concerned.

"I… uh… I'm not sure! Perhaps work with him on it?" He looked at her and laughed. This sent shivers up her spine.

* * *

Hey it's me... this is chapter one please R&R thank you


	2. An Agreement

**Chapter Two:**

**An agreement**

"Look Miss. I have no time what so ever to tutor my brother. I am running a corporation here! I have my own priorities to do!" the last sentence he had raised his voice and stood up. She was frightened.

"Well, I… I just thought you wanted him to pass the grade." She said quietly. He sat back down and looked at her. He folded his hands and smiled again. This creeped her out.

"If you would like I can come over every Tuesdays and Thursdays to help him out?" her voice was shaken and she was terrified. He took a deep breath in and spoke.

"Ok. But first, I didn't catch your name?" he said a little slyly. She blushed a little and sat up straight.

"I am Miss Karalynn McGee." She held out her hand and shook it.

"It was nice to meet you Miss McGee."

"Please call me Kara." She smiled at him and they let go of each other's hands. She blushed slightly again and Seto smiled.

"Only if you call me Seto" she nodded and walked to the door. She opened it and was startled. Mokuba was standing there with a wide grin.

"Are you staying?" he said his face full of hope. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Crush

**Chapter Three:**

Crush 

"No Moe. I am going home. I will be here tomorrow though to help you with your French." Moe smiled and skipped down the hall. Kara looked behind her and waved bye to Seto. He smiled and waved back. He watched her walk out and across the street. Her house was just across from his mansion. Although he would never admit it, he was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. He turned his back to his wide window that over looked the city of Dominio, and sat back down in his black leather chair.

He looked at his lab top and started to work some more. Just before he did, he glanced at his light blue walls and smiled again. Later that night, Seto shutdown his computer and headed to see if Mokuba was asleep yet. He walked to the elevator and went down to floor three. He turned the corner and went to room 404. It had "Moe's Bedroom" on it with a smiley face. Seto carefully opened the door. He smiled at the sight of his brother. He was snoring quietly and was lying in an awkward position.

He was rolled up in a ball like a cat. Seto went and sat down beside his brother. He patted Moe's black hair and kept smiling. Seto left the room and closed his brother's door. He walked across the hall to room 403. He opened the door and stepped in. he went to his closet and changed into his pajamas. They were black boxers.

He walked to his bed and lied down. The next thing he knew he was dreaming. In his dream: Seto was in a dark hallway. He looked in front of himself. They're standing no less than three meters was him. He was wearing some weird out fit. He noticed it was himself. In front of the other Seto was Karalynn. She was wearing a white dress that cut off the sleeves. He recognized it was Egyptian.

She walked up to the other Seto and they hugged. Then his dream changed. He was in a bedroom. He looked to the right and Kara was smiling at him. He felt himself blush. She walked up to him and lightly kissed him. He woke with a start. It was 8:30 A.M. he sat up and headed to the shower. He slid off his boxers and started the water. He stepped in and placed his hands on the wall in front of him. He looked down at the bottom of the tub and tried to figure out what his dream meant.

Meanwhile, Kara was at school and taking some notes. She was hoping on being a French tutor. It was French class and she was thinking on ways to help out Moe with French. Mokuba was in math. He was very good in it. He A strait "A" student. When lunch came Mokuba met up with Kara. She was hanging with Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Joey, and Duke. He tapped her and she turned around.

"Oh… Hey Mokuba! How are you doing?" Mokuba smiled and replied very Cherie.

"I'm good now that I'm near you." Tristan, Joey and Duke chuckled. Tea and Serenity smiled. Yugi just stared at him.

"Um… okay, besides that Moe. What I meant how school is going and how you were feeling."

"Well. I'm happy that you are coming over." The gang looked at her and she rolled her eyes.


	4. Death

**Chapter Four:**

**Death**

"Ok. Listen Mo. I am coming over to help you with your French. This is not a date. I think you are charming but way to young for me. I'm sorry." Mokuba sighed, and frowned. He nodded and walked off. Kara looked down and seemed upset.

"I feel like sht. I can't believe I said that to him. Wow. I'm a real btch aren't I?"

"No Kara. You're not a btch. He needed to know that you're his tutor, not his girlfriend." Tristan said trying to comfort her. She smiled and finished her lunch. After school she walked to his house with him. He led her to the living room.

"Um… Mokuba where is the washroom?" Mokuba pointed straight ahead the to the left. She got the hint. Kara walked down the hall and turned the corner. BUMP. She ran into Seto and he caught her before she fell over.

"Thanks" she said blushing. Seto smiled and blushed back. His arms were still around her waist from when he caught her. They stared into each others eyes. He leaned in a little and so did she.

"Mr. Kaiba…" a maid came around the corner and he let go of Kara. The maid smiled.

"Oh. I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. I'll leave you two alone."

"That's quite alright. I was just headed to the washroom." Kara said smiling. She faced Seto and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for caching me. Perhaps I shall see you around." Karalynn turned and started to walk off. Seto reached out his hand and grabbed her upper arm. She looked at him.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Seto said quietly. She smiled at him.

"I'd love to Seto." Seto smiled then spoke up again.

"Would you like to stay the night?" she smiled again and looked at her feet.

"I'll think about it." She said teasingly. He smiled knowing the answer and watched as she was heading to the washroom. He tilted his head and glared at her bottom.

"I know where you're looking Seto." Kara said without turning around. Seto's head shot back up straight and cleared his throat. He walked to the elevator and went into his office. Moments later Kara walked back into the living room to help out Mokuba with his homework. After a few hours Seto walked in and interrupted.

"Are you two coming for supper or what?" He smiled. Kara and Moe jumped up from the floor and ran towards the kitchen. Seto put his arm in front of Kara.

"So, do you think you'll be sleeping over?" Kara smiled and nodded. "That's good. I'll have to find a room for you. How about next to mine? Across from Moe's room?"

"That sounds nice" Kara agreed. She kissed his cheek again and headed into the kitchen. They ate in silence. When they finished it was 8:30. That decided to watch a movie. In the middle of the movie, Patch Addams, Mokuba had fallen asleep and Kara was on the verge to. Seto smiled as her head hit his shoulder and her breathing was calmer. He knew she was asleep. He carried Mokuba to his bedroom then came back down and lifted Kara. He placed her in room 401. He changed into a clean pair of boxers. He woke up at 12:01 to the sound of Kara's voice.

"Seto?" he turned to his side and looked at her sleepily.

"Yes Kara? What's wrong" Kara had a few tears. She sat on his bed and looked at him. He propped himself up on one elbow.

"I had a very bad dream. Can… can I stay here?" Seto blinked and then nodded. He lifted up the blankets and she crawled under. He covered her up and she cuddled him close. At first he was in shock. Then he turned onto his back. He felt her head on his chest and he placed his hand on her hip. They both started to drift off. They woke up Wednesday morning. He looked at her and something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Seto said in barley a whisper while playing with her hair. She gave a short smile and lied back on his chest.

"I'm not feeling to great," Seto looked at her concerned. Then he smiled.

"Ok. You're either sick or, you just don't want to get up." She smiled and lifted her head up.

"Point five for the second." She smiled and put her head back down on his chest.

"Why point five?" Seto said while petting her head.

"Well. I don't wanna get up because I want to stay in bed on your chest." He blushed and put his hands around her waist. He smiled. She cuddled closer and there was a nock on the door. They sighed and Seto rolled his eyes.

"Come in." he said in monotone. A man entered with a worried expression.

"What is it?" the man removed the hat on his head and bowed his head.

"I am here to inform you Mr. Kaiba that your brother, Mokuba was murdered on the way to school today."


End file.
